DANGER DANGER VINCE LASALLE
by Adam The Person
Summary: what happened to vince lasalle and why? rated pg for violence CHAPTER 8 THE LAST CHAPTER IS IN. PLEASE READ THE SEQUEL BOBBY NORTON RETURNS THANK YOU
1. We meet the new kid

disclaimer: i do not own recess characters  
  
  
  
  
  
DANGER DANGER VINCE LASALLE  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what cha wanna do" Tj said.  
  
"I have no clue" Vince said as him and Tj went to Tj's house.  
  
On the way there a new kid in town walked up to them "Why hello boys...how are you?" he said.  
  
"We are fine IM Tj and this is Vince what's your name?" Tj said.  
  
"My name is Billy Norton I'm new in town....well nice seeing you I have to go bye" He said walking away.  
  
"That kid was nice" Vince said  
  
"Yea..too bad he couldn't stay to talk" Tj said as they continued walking to Tj's house.  
  
When they got there they played videogames for hours until Vince had to leave at 9:00 PM.  
  
"I'd better get going its dark and we have school tomorrow" Vince said.  
  
"Woah,Your right cya" Tj Said as he got Vince his coat.  
  
"Thanks Teej" Vince said while walking out the door.  
  
"See you at school tomorrow" Tj said  
  
"Not if I see you first" Vince said laughing and starting to walk home  
  
Tj walks in the house and gets ready to go to bed.  
  
Vince walks home and see that the lights are off at his house.  
  
"I guess everyone is asleep it is pretty late" Vince said.  
  
Vince walks in and turns the lights on.  
  
"Mom! Dad!...Yup there asleep" Vince said.  
  
Then Vince Kicks the soccer ball around in his room till 9:30.  
  
"Man!!! It's Late!!!" Vince Exclaimed.  
  
Vince goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and go to bed.  
  
He opens the cupboard with a mirror on it to get the toothpaste.  
  
When he closes it someone grabs him and knocks him unconscious with a baseball bat and drags him into a car where there is a limousine driver and they drive to a house on Simpson Drive.  
  
  
  
Who is that man who kidnapped Vince and why is he doing it...To be continued....... 


	2. WHAT HAPPENED TO VINCE?!?!?!

When the car pulls in with Vince in it the man and the driver drag Vince in and tie him up and throw him in the basement.  
  
"Hope your comfy because your gonna be here a long long time" a dark evil voice said from the top of the blue rat filled stairs.  
  
The basement was gray and it had all kinds of bugs and rats.  
  
"Man..i hope someone will come for me...if anyone I know the gang will...but when?" Vince sadly said.  
  
Just then he tried to get up to move around and try to loosen the ropes to make it easier to get out of if he can.  
  
After 2 hours of doing that he falls asleep.  
  
The next morning Tj and the gang met up before school.  
  
"Hey where's Vince" Spinelli said while looking up and down the streets thinking he was just a little late.  
  
"I don't know, last time I saw him was he was walking home" TJ said.  
  
"He's probably just sick" Gus said.  
  
"OR IS THERE A GOVERNMENT CONSPIRACY KIDNAPPING KIDS AT RANDOM AND KEEPING THEM PRISONER FOR NO APPARENT REASON!!!!!!" TJ exclaimed.  
  
"Nah, he's probably sick" Gretchen said.  
  
"If he is or not WE ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL" Gus said running to the school.  
  
They run to the school before they get detentions but still worrying about Vince.  
  
While they are at school Vince is being beaten and feed badly hardly any food but its food.  
  
"i still haven't found out who the man is he wears a blue mask with skulls all around it" Vince mumbles to himself.  
  
On the way home from school the gang still wonders if Vince is OK.  
  
"Guys IM going to look for him" TJ says.  
  
"OK" the others say as they all go home.  
  
Tj goes to Vince's house.  
  
"I'm sorry but Vince Isn't here" Mr. Lasalle says.  
  
"Where could he be" Tj says as he runs around the town looking for Vince  
  
Just then Vince woke up from a nap.  
  
"Why hasn't anyone found me yet, Haven't they noticed IM missing?" vince says  
  
"I hope they hurry up I hate it here and I want to go home" Vince says starting to cry a little bit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Tj find Vince......Who is the masked man.......TO BE CONTINUED.......... 


	3. Who is this masked man?

Vince heard a noise and looked up the stairs to see that it was only a rat  
  
"*sigh* hurry guys" Vince sadly said.  
  
Now TJ is walking up and down the streets but he stopped at Simpson Drive.  
  
"Is that-is that Vince's wristband?" Tj excitedly said as he runs into the house to see it was empty except for the man with a mask in the kitchen.  
  
Tj heard a noise.  
  
"what was that?" TJ whispered trying not to let the masked man hear him.  
  
The sound came from the basement as TJ quietly came down the stairs.  
  
Then at Gretchen's house the others were worried.  
  
"TJ has been searching for 2 hours and hasn't came back" Mikey said looking around.  
  
"Yea IM getting a bit worried" Gretchen said.  
  
"Yea if he doesn't come back in an hour wanna look for him" Spinelli said.  
  
"Sure" Mikey and Gretchen said.  
  
Just then Tj went down the stairs and found Vince.  
  
"VINCE" TJ exclaimed.  
  
"shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Vince said.  
  
"He'll hear you" Vince wispered  
  
"uh-uh-uh-uh Vince who is that" TJ said pointing to the corner.  
  
"I-I-I-I don't know I never looked there" Vince said frightened.  
  
  
  
Then out of the shadows came a young boy.  
  
"don't you remember me?" the boy said  
  
Then out of the shadows came Billy Norton.  
  
"What are you doing here" Vince said.  
  
"He put me in here" Billy said.  
  
"Who?" TJ said.  
  
"HIM" Billy exclaimed pointing to the man right behind TJ.  
  
TJ turns around and finds a tall masked man.  
  
"Why hello" the dark evil voice came from the man.  
  
"Why h-h-hello Mr. Scary man sir" Tj said frightened  
  
"I see you've come for your friend" The man said.  
  
"YEA and we are leaving" Tj said taking Vince out of the basement.  
  
"Not so fast" The man said grabbing them both.  
  
"Your not going anywhere" The man said  
  
"....Ah I see you've met my little brother" the man said.  
  
"Your brother?!?!?!?!?" TJ and Vince both said.  
  
Then the man tied Tj up and tossed him to the other side of the room.  
  
"Yes, IM his brother" The man said as he took off his mask.  
  
  
  
Why would Billy's Brother do such and thing? And why?.......TO BE CONTINUED........ 


	4. The Reason Why

The masked man with an evil dark voice was Billy's older brother Bobby Norton.  
  
"You boys had better stay quiet" Bobby said as he tied Billy up.  
  
"WHY SHOULD WE!!" TJ yelled.  
  
"Because there are cops here and if there are cops there are guns and if there are guns I have hostages and if cops know I have hostages they will shoot me and if they shoot me I will shoot you, get it?" Bobby said to Tj while putting duct tape on Tj's mouth.  
  
"Um.....OK?" Vince said frightened that he would get shot and wondering why Bobby is doing this in the first place.  
  
Just then TJ slipped the duct tape under his chin.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" TJ said.  
  
"Well, since it looks like there is nothing you can do about it" Bobby said.  
  
"Every place near 3rd Street everyone has been talking about a Vince LaSalle, Vince this Vince that" Bobby said to Tj.  
  
"Even though I was the best at every sport they all said Vince was better well now IM going to STOP VINCE!" Bobby yelled at Tj and Vince.  
  
  
  
"OK" Tj said frightened  
  
Vince was now VERY afraid that he was going to get shot.  
  
Bobby walked out of the basement.  
  
"IM scared man!!" Vince yelled.  
  
"Shhhh" Billy said.  
  
"We will get out of this mess...we will...But how?" Tj said.  
  
"I hope your right Teej I hope your right" Vince said.  
  
  
  
Will Vince, Tj, and Billy get out of this mess? TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	5. Spinelli looks for Vince and TJ

As they spoke they heard Bobby leave the house.  
  
"this is our chance lets escape" TJ said.  
  
"One problem TJ" Vince said.  
  
"And what's that?" Tj said.  
  
"WE ARE TIED UP!!!!!!!!!" Vince exclaimed.  
  
But then TJ smiled as he showed his hands free and starting to untie himself.  
  
"H-h-how did you do that?!" Vince said amazed.  
  
"You see I wiggled enough to get my hands free and that Bobby kid sure didn't tie me up tight" Tj said untying his legs.  
  
Just then as TJ was walking around Bobby walked in and went down stairs.  
  
He spotted TJ.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!" Bobby yelled angrily and wrapped Tj's body in duct tape then ties him up and covered his body in duct tape again.  
  
"A WHOLE TWO ROLLS IN DUCT TAPE!!!!!!!????" TJ yelled.  
  
"well now you won't get out...Oh and Billy I see your the most quiet....Come with me!" Bobby said as Billy went upstairs with him.  
  
"What's he going to do to him Teej??" Vince said worried about Billy.  
  
"I don't even want to think about...I hope he's gonna be OK" Tj said.  
  
Just then Spinelli got worried about Teej.  
  
"I'm gonna go look for them...You guys coming?" Spinelli said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Nah" Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus said.  
  
"If I know Tj he will have a stupid plan...But somehow they always work" Gretchen said.  
  
"Or he'll get in more trouble and get himself hurt...well see ya guys" Spenelli said.  
  
"Bye" They said.  
  
When Spinelli got to Simpson drive she heard some yelling coming from a house.  
  
"HEY BOBBY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO BILLY!!!!!"TJ yelled waiting for Bobby to answer.  
  
But Bobby just ignored him.  
  
Back at Simpson Drive Spinelli walked near the house with the yelling.  
  
"That sounds like Tj" Spinelli said as she walked quietly into the house.  
  
  
  
Will Spinelli find out about Vince, TJ, and Billy?....What happened to billy?...TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	6. Spinelli is in the house

Spinelli walked into the house hoping for a reasonable explanation for all of this.  
  
"Hellllooo" Spinelli said.  
  
" Tj? Vince? Anyone....?" Spinelli said walking around finding no one in the house.  
  
She heard some kind of sound, like struggling.  
  
She walked into a room.  
  
She saw Bobby hanging Billy upside down on the ceiling tied up but trying to escape.  
  
Then Bobby shut the door without noticing Spinelli.  
  
She didn't even want to think what was going on.  
  
"I got to find Tj and Vince" She said.  
  
Just then she heard noises coming from the basement.  
  
"What's that sound? Better check it out" She said.  
  
She walked around searching for the basement.  
  
"Where is it?" She said walking all over the house.  
  
Then she found a door, when she opened it she saw Vince's head.  
  
"Who's there?" Vince said.  
  
She walked down the stairs.  
  
"Its me Spinelli" she said closing the door.  
  
"What was that?" Bobby said.  
  
He opened the door and walked out of his room.  
  
They heard footsteps.  
  
"He's coming hurry leave" Tj said.  
  
"I'll be back" she said running up the stairs.  
  
Then Bobby opened the door.  
  
"Why hello" Bobby said.  
  
"Hello to you too" Spinelli said stomping on Bobby's foot and pushing him out of the way.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY FOOT!!!!" Bobby said.  
  
Spinelli ran out the door.  
  
But just then Bobby grabbed Spinelli.  
  
"No you don't" Bobby said.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......... 


	7. does she escape?

Then Spinelli turned around and punched him in the kisser and stomped on his feet.  
  
"See Ya later Slime Ball!" Spinelli said running outside and down the street.  
  
"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobby said hopping on one foot.  
  
"I'm gonna get that kid" Bobby said as he walked downstairs into the basement.  
  
"YOU HAVE ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS COME AND THEN YOUR DEAD MEAT!" Bobby yelled at Tj and Vince.  
  
Then Bobby runs back upstairs.  
  
"I hope Spinelli brings help" Vince said.  
  
"She will after what she saw she will" Tj said.  
  
Just then Bobby got on the phone and calls the cops.  
  
"Hello Police? A little kid wearing a black jacket, boots and an orange hat just walked into my house and stole some money…mmhmm…yes thank you" He said hanging up the phone.  
  
Tj and Vince heard what he said.  
  
"YOU LIAR" Tj said as Bobby walked down into the basement.  
  
"Well its only a partly lie she did have some money…she just didn't steal it…I put it there when I grabbed her and your little friend is going to be in the slammer….poor her" He said and laughed while he walked upstairs.  
  
"I hope she gets to the guys before the cops get to her" Tj said.  
  
"But what's the chance that she knows they are after her" Vince said.  
  
"I don't know but I hope she does" Tj said.  
  
"Who was that kid that was hanging upside-down" Spinelli said running to the police station.  
  
Just then Spinelli heard a noise.  
  
"Put your hands up you are surrounded" The cops said.  
  
To be continued………………………………………. 


	8. The End

Spinelli put her hands up.  
  
"What did I do?" She said.  
  
"You stole from Bobby Norton" The Police said.  
  
"Bobby Norton!!!!?" She said.  
  
"He locked up my friends in his basement and a kid upside-down in his room!!" She said  
  
"Oh really?" They said.  
  
Two policemen grabbed Spinelli and dragged her into the police car and drove off.  
  
"NO WAIT YOU HAVE TO BELIVE ME!!" Spinelli said.  
  
The policemen ignored her.  
  
Spinelli tried to bash the window but couldn't break it.  
  
Just then Bobby saw the police car park into his driveway.  
  
"HA HA Billy they are going to search the house," Tj said.  
  
Then Bobby walked out of the house closing the door.  
  
"This is it" Vince said.  
  
The policemen walked up to Bobby.  
  
"Do you have any kids in your house?" The Sheriff said.  
  
"Nope just me and my brother Billy" Bobby said.  
  
The police took Spinelli out of the police car still holding her not to let her escape.  
  
"HE'S A LIAR!!" Spinelli yelled.  
  
Then Spinelli kicked the man holding her and pushed down Bobby.  
  
She ran into the house looking for the basement door.  
  
"NO!" Bobby said.  
  
Bobby and the policemen ran inside the house.  
  
Spinelli found the door and ran down the steps.  
  
"Spinelli!!!" Vince and Tj yelled.  
  
The policemen and Bobby went down the steps.  
  
"He tied us up and took us down here!" Tj said  
  
"HELP ME!!!!" Billy said.  
  
"Go check it out" The sheriff said to half of the policemen.  
  
"Your under arrest" The sheriff said to Bobby putting handcuffs on him.  
  
The other policemen untied Tj and Vince.  
  
"Hey sheriff take a look at this," The policemen in Bobby's Room said looking at Billy.  
  
The sheriff came and untied Billy.  
  
"Thanks" Billy said.  
  
Then the sheriff put Bobby in the car and drove off.  
  
"Billy where's your parents?" One of the policemen said.  
  
"There on vacation, Bobby was taking care of me," Billy said.  
  
"Well we'll take care of you until they come back" He said taking him to a police car and taking him to the station.  
  
"Thanks Spinelli" Tj and Vince said.  
  
"You guys ok," Spinelli said?  
  
"Yea" Vince said.  
  
"Well its getting late we should get home" Vince said.  
  
"Never we lost time Of wonderful playing lets play all the time that was los-ITS PIZZA NIGHT gotta go bye" said Tj running home.  
  
"Bye Spinelli" Vince said walking home and so did Spinelli.  
  
They were glad they wouldn't ever see Bobby again, Or at least for 12 years.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
